


Смотри...

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Локи прощается





	Смотри...

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215918272.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Смотри, за горизонтом будет солнце  
И океаны света и надежды.  
Я снова рядом как столетья прежде?  
Тьма золотом асгардским обернется.  
Мы будем вместе, слышишь? Там, где солнце.

Смотри, там, в небе, на краю Вселенной  
Одна звезда другую ждет, мигая.  
Не торопись, ты справишься, я знаю,  
Я не оставлю. Я в крови по венам  
Осколок нашей маленькой Вселенной.

Смотри, а мне сейчас немного ... страшно,  
Но ты герой, тебе нельзя бояться,  
И рваное дыханье греет пальцы.  
Я так хотел всегда быть самым важным...  
Когда вдвоем — срываться вниз не страшно.

Смотри, я здесь, и я — твоя комета.  
Я нарисую линии-дороги.  
А смерти нет. Ты веришь? Мы же боги...  
Не отпускай, и я с тобой по следу,  
Сквозь черноту. Как звездная комета...


End file.
